Shadow Confession
by Nezz.Kind
Summary: Short story takes place after Yang is arrested in Episode 6. YangxBlake.


**Shadow Confession**

 _Written by Nezz_

 _(After Vol 3. Episode 6)_

 _It's funny….not that funny, I guess._

 _When I heard the peanut gallery booing, my first thought was, "Yeah! This punk deserved it! What was he thinking?!"_

 _Then the Atlas soldiers came._

 _Guns trained on me like I was…-like I was some kind of monster or a creature of Grimm!_

… _.._

 _I get it. I lose myself sometimes when I see red, but I defended myself. I didn't go past that!_

–

 _And then I see the video replay on that large screen; for all the world to see._

 _Now I know why they all looked at me that way. Why everyone in the stands looked like they saw a monster._

 _That's because they think they did._

… _right?_

 _I mean, I'm_ _ **not**_ _a monster._

… _I'm not a monster._

–

 _After seeing what happened on the replay, the next thing I thought was, "Will anyone believe me?"_

… _."WILL_ _ **ANYONE**_ _BELIEVE ME?!"_

…

 _Of course, not._

 _I see Ruby and them in the stands._

 _They can't understand what they saw either._

 _Or they_ _ **did**_ _understand, but they didn't want to believe it._

 _The Atlas soldiers are yelling at me to stand down._

 _I'M ALREADY STANDING DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT TRYING TO FIGHT YOU?!_

 _I didn't attack him!_

 _I mean– I did, but he attacked me first!_

…

 _Didn't he?_

… _..DIDN'T HE?!_

… _I swear, he did…..right?_

–

Alone in the dark prison cell, Yang sat cross legged in the middle of the room. She opened her eyes and looked down at her clenched fist. Veins bulged along her forearm to her knuckles.

Painfully, she released the tension. Her nails had dug deep into her palm, stained with her blood. The after effects of the Illusion Semblance still warped her senses.

So lost in her thoughts, Yang replayed the events of the tournament over and over again in her head. With every cycle, the more obscure everything became. She began doubting her own recollection; her own innocence.

"I can't. I swear I didn't do it," Yang muttered aloud.

The girl stared at the four red streams of blood that dripped from her palm. Her eyes glowed red with anguish, the pain feeding her rage. It was the last thing she wanted.

Suddenly, cold hands appeared from Yang's side and caressed her palm. She felt the rage ebb away, but not her surprise.

"Blake?!"

Blake held a finger to Yang's mouth.

"Shh. They'll hear you," she whispered.

Yang took a deep breath. Blake's cool touch felt like ice on her skin, and for the first time since the match, she felt some sliver of relief.

The two looked entranced in each other. They both thought back to a time when their positions were switched. When Blake was pushed to the brink and Yang was there to help her through. They took a bit of solace in the thought.

Blake pressed her head on Yang's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"You know….Peachy."

" _Really?"_

"Hehe–!" Yang made a small chuckle. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways."

"Do any of those ways get me out of here?"

"That's the point."

Yang stared in surprise at the girl wrapping herself around her arm. She was amazed at how easily Blake helped her mood. But along with that, a new darker sensation followed.

"'The innocent never run'. That's what Weiss told me once…." Yang looked into Blake's sad eyes.

Those words weighed heavier than Weiss ever intended. After all, what was she supposed to think of her mother, who ran away from her?

"I can't run…I don't want to. Not unless I have no other choice."

"Even if I begged you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Please." Blake pressed closer to her. "We don't have to run forever, but if you stay, they'll crucify you!"

"C'mon. It's not _that_ ….bad."

"I know what it's like. I _know_ how these things work! If they think sacrificing one person will satisfy ten thousand, they'll do it without blinking an eye. It doesn't even have to be Ozpin. It'll be Ironwood, or the military, or any ignorant idiot with a gun!"

" _That_ bad?"

"The Vytal Festival is the symbol of peace among the four kingdoms. What you did is in affront to everything it symbolizes. It can and _will_ be classified as a terrorist act. They did it with us, Faunus, they'll do the same to you."

"… _.If_ I did it."

"What?"

Yang felt her heart tighten. "I said, 'if I did it'. I mean, if I prove I'm innocent, it'll all go away, right?"

And then she saw it. She saw doubt and disbelief in Blake's golden eyes. It pained Yang so much that she had to look away.

"You think I did it on purpose. That I shot Mercury's legs just like the screen showed."

"….Are you saying…you didn't?"

Yang shrugged Blake off her arm and stood up. She couldn't see her right now. Her anger was beginning to flare again.

"I didn't do it! I mean–I did, but it's not like what people saw! But you don't believe me! No one does!"

Tears began streaming down Yang's cheeks. "I…I don't even know if _I_ believe me anymore…!"

The girl leaned against the wall of her cell. She pressed her head into the cold steel, trying to will the pain away.

Blake came behind her and wrapped her arms around Yang's torso.

"I believe you," she whispered.

Yang whipped around and pushed Blake away.

"No, you don't! A few seconds ago, you practically told me I shot Mercury's legs out on purpose. I'm supposed to think I just changed your mind with a few words?! They caught me on camera! In the middle of thousands of eye witnesses! There's nothing to convince anyone different! How can you say you believe me?!"

"BECAUSE I'LL BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY, YANG!" Blake held Yang's shoulders and pushed her into the wall.

"I'll believe anything you say…" she said once more with a quiver in her voice. "I know what it's like to have everyone against you. To be alone and scared, with nothing and no one to rely on."

Yang flinched at Blake's words.

"And that's why, I will _never_ leave you alone, no matter what," Blake spoke with a firmer tone. "You did it. You didn't do it. I don't care."

Yang was speechless. She felt her lungs run out of air and her throat squeeze. She had to say something. She had to _ask_ something.

"…Why?" the dry hush barely audible.

Blake looked at Yang for a long time. She gazed with sorrowed eyes, but with a soft smile on her lips.

"Because I love you."


End file.
